Let's Fall in Love Again
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura just divorced and along with that, Sasuke lost his job. But Sakura is living a perfectly comfortable life. Yet Sasuke has to pay her divorce money. Now he has a plan to get out of it. And it involves a certain Naruto. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Love…What is it? Is it really even real? Or is it all a figment of our imaginations. Just our misinterpretations of our affections? Is it something people just say when they like each other. Can an emotion really be that strong as to wake up sleeping beauties? Would someone that says that they are in love really fight a dragon to rescue their beloved? Is it really as magical as people make it out to be? It's the route of fairy tales, books, and our very own fantasies and desires.

No it _is_ real! It's an unmistakable emotion. Something you can't imagine till you experience yourself. It's an emotion that churns your hearts. An emotion that sends butterflies fluttering in your stomach. For what else could turn else could turn hatred, betrayal, frustration, aggravation, and disappointment into happiness, trust, affection, warmth, and contentment? Love…just love. This is a story about love and how it binds people for eternity. And how love is a promise between two hearts…two souls…

* * *

Review please.


	2. The Loophole

A/N: Ta-Da!

Warnings: Okay this is an AU. No one is a ninja... It has slight SasuSaku but will mostly be NaruSaku...or at least for now...

Disclaimer: These guys and the girl aren't mine and they won't ever be...Don't sue me...

* * *

Our story begins as we find our hero in a state of distress.

Sasuke paced back and forth frantically in front of the fireplace. Upon looking closer, you can see bags under his eyes, messy hair, and a raggedy beard coming in. It looked like he hadn't slept in days. Our hero was VERY distressed.

"Sasuke…" A deep voice called out to him. Sasuke ignored him. "Sasuke…" Again, he was ignored. "Sasuke!" Sasuke's head snapped up and he looked at his brother.

"Thank you. You finally stopped…I was getting dizzy"

"Shut up Itachi. Just help me!" Sasuke replied as he glared at his brother. A glare that would cause most people to cower but then again Itachi wasn't most people. Itachi identified it as Uchiha glare number 54 (The "stop-messing-around-and-fuckin'-help" glare). Itachi just smirked in response. Sasuke sighed and plopped down on a sofa.

"There you go. Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Sasuke just ignored him.

"Seriously Itachi, what should I do?"

"Damn you sound desperate."

"Itachi…please"

"Pretty please my amazing, wonderful, genius brother."

"Aww thank you. Of course I'll help when you put it that way"

"Soo…?"

"'Sooo…' what?"

"Oh my god Itachi! Just help me!"

"Help you do what?"

"Itachi…" Sasuke practically growled.

"No really what do you need help with"

"Haven't you been listening for the past hour?!"

"Of course not! I was reapplying my nail polish"

"No one cares about your damn nail polish!"

"Don't listen to him Mr. Blacky. He's just a meanie. I care about you"

"Just put the fucking nail polish away!"

"Dang bro. There's such thing as anger management."

"Shut up and do it"

"Fine then. So what were we talking about?"

"AAAAAAAAArrrrrrrggggggggggggh" Sasuke made violent strangling motions. He took a deep breath and exhaled before he continued. "Well I was talking about how I can barely pay the ren-"

"No you were ranting" Itachi interrupted.

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

"Sorry" Itachi pouted.

"I can barely pay the rent for my apartment and I still have to send Sakura the money."

"What money"

"Oh my god haven't you been listening"

"Nah…Nail polish remember" Itachi held up his hand showing off his newly painted black nails.

"The money I have to send Sakura since our divorce. Just because she had no job when we split and I did. But now it's the exact opposite…" Sasuke continued ranting and Itachi sat there pretending to listen.

"Hey Sasuke…can I see your divorce contract thingy…" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this but left to go find it. Sasuke brought it back and Itachi sat down and began reading.

* * *

**_Several Minutes later_**

* * *

"Found it!" Itachi yelled. Sasuke jumped at Itachi's yell and rushed toward him.

"What did you find?"

"A loophole, my anger management needing brother."

"Right here." Itachi pointed to a certain point in the document. Sasuke read the passage and his eyes widened in realization.

"Why didn't I see that?!" Sasuke yelled indecorously.

"Because you are not the amazing wonderful genius brother. Yay me! It's my birthday. It's my birthday. Go Itachi! Go Itachi! Go Itachi!"

"So all I have to do is set Sakura up with someone else who's rich so that he can provide that money for her instead on me. I need to get her a husband. And I know the perfect candidate. Naruto."

* * *

Review please...What do you think...


	3. WHO THE FUCK IS NARUTO?

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine and neither are the other characters. yadda yadda yadda. All I own is my plot etc etc etc.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update. My parents dragged me half way around the world for the summer and I couldn't bring my laptop. -pouts- Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed as joy lit up his face.

"Who's that?" Itachi replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh my god how come I didn't think of it before?" Sasuke let out a sigh of relief probably because he was thinking that now everything will be alright…Oh how he was wrong.

"Who's Naruto?" Itachi's voice raised slightly as he questioned on but ended up ignored.

"I am so dumb…I can't believe I started worrying so much" Sasuke's face was now relieved of all his tensions as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders. That only made Itachi more curious and thus more livid.

"WHO THE FUCK IS NARUTO?!"

"Damn you don't have to yell. Naruto is this dobe that showed up at the door last month asking for Sakura."

"Sakura? Why would he ask for Sakura?" Itachi's mood swiftly changed back to curious. His anger lifted quickly. Itachi's moods were always a puzzle to everyone, even Sasuke who'd lived with him all his life. Itachi's moods changed as fast as a chameleon changes to suit its environment. It was one of his many quirks.

"At first he thought he might have come to the wrong door. So he gave me a piece of paper with an address written on it and asked me where he could find this apartment. It had my address on it. I told him she didn't live here anymore and that she got divorced and had moved. I think he assumed I was just another tenant that moved in after Sakura left."

"So did he leave?"

"I wish. No he started cussing and then he walked into the apartment. Right past me! And I didn't even ask him to come in!"

"Sasuke! I get it! Stop ranting and tell me what happened."

"He started complaining. He said something like 'I finally mustered up enough courage to come meet he and now she's gone' and then he started saying how her ex-husband must be a stupid bastard for leaving her."

"I bet that made you happy"

"He told me a sob story about how he loved her in college but she liked someone else. He said he'd seen her boyfriend before and that he looked like a girl. I almost punched him when he said that! Apparently he went to Konoha Uni at the same time as Sakura and me. He went on about how he was heartbroken when he found out she had a boyfriend."

"Damn this guy is a genius," The sarcasm dripped off of Itachi's tongue. "I can't believe he didn't realize that you and Sakura's boyfriend are the same person. The only difference in your appearance is that you cut your hair!" Itachi shook his head in wonder at how stupid a person can be.

Sasuke snorted, "He and I never actually met face to face. But I heard a lot about him. He was a huge prankstrer in college. The weird thing was that Naruto told me he's now successful businessman."

"From prankster to business man in…like what's it been? A year or two… Yeah right. Business man, my ass. He probably runs some little joke shop in the North Pole."

"Yeah yeah whatever. So after his sob story, he thanked me and left. But before he left, he gave me his contact information and said that if I found out anything about Sakura, contact him."

"Then call him you idiot what are you standing there for?!"

"Because I need to think of a story on how I got the info," Sasuke replied rolling his eyes at his brother's hurry.

"Just say you felt sad for him and did research!" Itachi yelled.

"Fine!" He started looking for the slip of paper but not without grumbling, "and you say I need anger management."

* * *

I'll give you a cookie if you review. -puts a basket of freshly baked virtual cookies in front of you but yanks it back- Nope first you have to go review then you can have one.


	4. DDay

Disclaimer: Not mine...

* * *

It was the day. The day the plan would start. D-day.

They reached New York safely, discussing the plan the whole way over the Atlantic. Naruto was ecstatic, and he fully believed in the plan. And when Naruto fully believed in something, when he put all his mind and heart into something, it would happen. Even if it seemed as farfetched as getting Sakura to fall in love with him. In the few hours that Sasuke had known Naruto, he had figured out this much. And he knew that the plan would work.

Naruto wasn't as obnoxious as everyone had made him out to be in college… or maybe he had just matured. But either way, he was a pretty eligible bachelor. His golden-blond hair and sun-kissed skin attracted a lot of female attention. This was very troublesome because Sasuke already had a fanclub trailing after him, so it was basically twice as big…meaning twice as many sluts to avoid… Sasuke sighed.

Sometimes he thought that good looks weren't worth the trouble. Note the _sometimes_. Afterall good looks are what first attracted the attention of a certain Sa-. He didn't finish the thought.

The name alone made his heart constrict. The pain she had given him was … Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Oh my god Sasuke today's the day!" Naruto suddenly yelped in Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke just sat there looking bored as he gave a, "Hnnn" in reply.

"Sasuke you're such a boring roommate. I mean come on; we're across the street from Sakura's apartment. How much better can this get?!" Naruto was bubbling with excitement. His cheeks were flushed pink and his smile stretched across his face, revealing white pearly teeth. His wide, innocent blue eyes held a twinkle of delight.

"How do I look? Is my hair alright? What about my clothes? Is-" Naruto started rambling. Sasuke just tuned him out.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. It was typical for a guy like Naruto. He was so convinced that Sakura was his one true love and that she would love him and they'd live happily ever after. He didn't realize that this world wasn't a fairy tale. He didn't know how hurt he would get later…

Sasuke's chest clenched as he remembered his own anguish. Naruto didn't know that he was playing with fire. Because that's what women are; fire. They just care for themselves; no one else. Why give your heart to one if you might get burned. Just keep your heart to yourself and you'll be safe. A/N: Please excuse Sasuke's opinions, note that these are his opinions not mine (actually I am a girl so it would be very hypocritical). There is a reason he feels this way and you will know soon enough.

"Naruto…" Sasuke started…

"Yeah?" Naruto replied.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

* * *

"But I am sooooooooooo excited!"

"Shut up so we can start our plan" Naruto shut up.

Sasuke walked down the street, closely following Naruto as the plan described. He adjusted his hat so that a shadow fell upon his face and fixed his collar so that it covered part of his face, like Itachi normally did. Sasuke looked like he just popped out of a James Bond movie.

Naruto, on the other hand, was dressed up. Why? Because today was the day he'd meet Sakura. There was some confidence in his stride as he combed through the busy Manhattan streets, haded toward a café. Coincidentally it was the same café Sakura visited everyday according to Sasuke.

For the last week Sasuke was out stalking Sakura and gathering information on her for the mission. Naruto sighed. Sasuke was still as cold and distant as when they first met. Naruto told himself that he'd get Ssuke to open up to him, to share his feelings. Naruto sat down at table 4. The table Sakura sat at every morning before work. Naruto stared out the window and sighed wistfully.

Sakura…Naruto couldn't believe he was about to meet Sakura. His one and only love. The star of his dreams. The wonderful women that resided in his heart. He tried to recall her brilliant green eyes and how they sparkled when she smiled. Oh and her smile! It was so innocent, so beautiful. Her pink hair cascading down her shoulders. And her voice…

"Excuse me?" Naruto looked up sharply, his eyes wide as he heard her voice. Her soft melodious voice. She was here!

Suddenly Naruto started to panic. He felt woozy and suddenly his eyes started blurring. Then everything went black.

* * *

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto fainted. "Tch, dobe"

Love you all,

Please review. I'm sad -pouts-. I know people are reading. Can you guys take a little time out of you schedule and submit a review.


	5. Sakura and Itachi?

Haha sorry I haven't updated...It's been a while. I've been...busy...well and a teeny bit lazy...or maybe a lot lazy...But I'm back on track and that's what matters!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes wearily, in a tired sluggish motion. His eyes focused on a woman bending before him. His eyes lit up in joy. There she was. The woman of his dreams, looking at his solicitously. Her beautiful blossom, pink hair framed her heart-shaped face. Her own emerald green eyes looked down upon him in concern. "Naruto? Is that you? Are you okay?"

Naruto sat up quickly, bumping his head on the edge of the table. "Ouch! Stupid table!"

Sakura smiled, "Yup that answers my question. Oh my god! It's you! Wow you've changed!" Her eyes roamed over his form appreciatively. Sasuke's face turned white when he noticed this over his newspaper from a nearby table.

"Well…um…yeah…" he stuttered out in reply. Sasuke rolled his eyes. What an idiot! He couldn't even talk to his 'one true love.' But inside Sasuke new that even he wouldn't be able to talk to her if she suddenly saw him. But Sasuke just locked away that feeling, along with the regret and pain that had accompanied it.

"You're still as much of an idiot as you were back in college. When did you come to New York?"

Naruto smiled nervously in reply and stuttered, "Umm..well…er"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Hmm you have changed. I knew u never had much of a vocabulary but is it now suddenly reduced to umms and wells?"

"No! I'm smart! What are you talking about?! I flew in about a week ago."

"Really? Cool." Sakura looked down at her watch. "Sorry Naruto. I have to go now. I'm late for a meeting."

"Oh. Okay. Bye Sakura"

"Bye" Sakura replied smiling. And then she walked away.

Naruto sighed in longing. "Sakura…wow"

"WOW? WELL? ERR? UMM? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? YOU FINALLY SEE HER AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS THAT! AND YOU FAINTED TOO. WHO THE HELL WOULD FAINT? WHAT ARE YOU? A GIRL? STUTTERING OVER A CRUSH. WE HAD A PLAN ALL WORKED OUT AND THEN U BLEW IT! DO YOU EVEN WANT A CHANCE WITH HER OR NOT? AT THIS RATE I THINK NOT…."

"I'm sorry," Naruto pouted. "I couldn't help it. I saw her after like sooooooo many years and she was so pretty and graceful and her hair and her eyes and her…"

"SHUT UP! I MEAN HOW COULD Y-" Sasuke started.

"Dude you need anger management? Can't you see your scaring this poor little dude over here," a calm, cool voice sounded. Sasuke jumped up startled and whipped around to face the speaker. Only to be met with Itachi's face. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Itachi?! What are you doing here?"

"Itachi? Who's this Itachi?"

"Haha very funny bro. Knock it off and tell me why you're here?"

"I already told you. My name is not Itachi."

"The do you have a twin brother? Maybe separated at birth?"

The Itachi look-alike just raised an eyebrow. "No"

"Ohh…well sorry." And that was the end of the wierd, chaotic Day 1 of the mission.

Review please? pout


	6. Mission Day 2

"Naruto? Give me your credit card," Sasuke said.

"Huh? Why?" Naruto asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Sasuke just looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean…umm why should I dare ask what you are going to do? I mean after all the help you're giving me…" Naruto replied nervously, handing Sasuke the credit card. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was too easy.

"I'll be right back. Stay in the car and wait for me." And at that, Sasuke left leaving a puzzled Naruto behind. Naruto sighed and slumped into his seat. Today was day 2 of their mission and it was already 2 o'oclock and he hadn't seen Sakura yet! He pouted and crossed his arms. Then the door opened. Naruto turned to look at Sasuke. Except it wasn't Sasuke! Elvis Presley was in his car! Naruto's eyes widened. Elvis saw his expression and started laughing. "Tch dobe, it's me Sasuke. Good you didn't recognize me. That means that Sakura can't recognize me." Sasuke's expression fell a little.

"SASUKE? You fucking scared me! I thought there was a ghost in my car!"

"Idiot. You actually believe in ghosts."

"Wait! You just said that this is so she can't recognize you. But she doesn't know you!"

Sasuke paniced, hacking his brain for an excuse. "Well no duh she doesn't know me. I'm only doing this so she doesn't think she's being stalked by some stranger. Since I'm gonna be around her a lot, I need a lot of…identities and thus costumes."

"Do you want to give her a heart attack by posing as a ghost?"

"Shut up dobe. I only bought this to mess with you. I'm not going to wear this on the streets." Then he motioned to the bag at his feet, that Naruto hadn't noticed before.

Naruto just pouted. "Whatever. Now what's the plan for today?"

Sasuke smirked. "Well…"

Later that day we find our very own Naruto heading into a flower shop. He opened the dorr, the bells chiming as he entered. His nose was immediately attacked with the sweet aroma of freshly picked flowers. He smiled and looked around, coming upon a beautiful pink rose.

It reminded him of Sakura. He smiled and touched the soft, silky petals and thought of Sakura's smooth skin. His mind wandered. To her cascading cherry blossom hair. To her soft beautiful voice. To her soulful emerald green eyes. Well at least until he was pushed, sending him sprawling onto the floor atop a female. He looked down and saw those eyes. And heard that voice. "Naruto? You?! Umm… can you get off me?"

A blush spread across the man's cheeks as he stood up and offered a hand to Sakura.

"Oh I'm so sorry! You had a pretty nasty fall there didn't you?" A voice came from behind them. Naruto turned around to be faced with the Elvis impersonator. Naruto caught his eyes as smiled. 'Elvis smirked back. "Umm…I'll being going now" And Elvis left. Leaving a confused Sakura in his wake.

Once 'Elvis' was gone. Naruto turned back to Sakura and they stood there awkwardly for a moment. Well until Naruto heard Sasuke hiss into his earphone. _"Say sorry dobe!"_ The voice said. He looked up startled. _"Idiot! I'm not in sight. I'm talking to you through your headpiece. Now say sorry to her"_

"I'm sorry about falling on you Sakura" Sakura just raised an eyebrow.

"_You idiot! You sound like a moron. Say 'What just happened? Was that Elvis? OMG We're invaded my ghosts."_

Naruto repeated Sasuke's sentence and smiled in relief as Sakura laughed in reply. "Yeah. Some people in New York are like that."

"_You mean they have a few loose screws?"Sasuke's voice sounded._

"You mean they have a few loose screws?" Naruto repeated. His reply triggered more of the sweet laughter coming from those sweet lips. He sighed, daydreaming of her sweet smile, her sweet lips against his, tasting her sweet lip gloss.

"_Dobe! Get your head in the game" _Naruto turned his attention to the woman words coming out of Sakura's mouth. And the voice coming out his headpiece.

They chatted for a few minutes before a blond haired woman appeared from behind the counter. "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto looked up, "Ino? Umm hi. It's been a while."

"Yes it has, and the years have done you good. You look hot." Naruto blushed and outside, Sasuke smirked in satisfaction. "Well, I'm sorry but now that you're done flirting with Sakura, can I have her back? There are some flowers that need to be arranged."

"Say 'Of course' then kiss Sakura's hand and bid her farewell."

Naruto's blush deepened but he followed his friend's orders and said "Of course," He bent down kissed his maiden's hand. "Farewell my fair maiden." Then he left the shop with a confident stride.


	7. The Divorce

Love you all! Someone requested finding out the truth behind the divorce...Well here it is...

* * *

Ino squealed in delight, "Give me all the details!"

"There are none," Sakura replied in an attempt to be nonchalant. But inside, she was shocked. She had never imagined falling in love after what had happened with Sasuke but Naruto was beginning to change her mind.

"Really," Ino said raising an eyebrow, "Then why are you blushing?"

Saskura's blush deepened. Ino's face suddenly went serious. "Sakura, you can't hold onto the hope that Sasuke will come back begging for forgiveness and take you into some magical fairytale where everyone will live happily ever after. He's gone. You need to go on with life."

Tears filled Sakura's eyes, "It's only been a year! And there's still Fugaku."

"What do you think he'll suddenly find out about Fugaku and come looking for you? Saskura, face the facts, you two were not meant to be. And Fugaku was not meant to have his real father."

"Don't say that! Sasuke didn't know about Fugaku. I hadn't told him that I was pregnant before the divorce. He could come back and-"

"And what? Take your baby from you? Knowing him, I wouldn't doubt it. The bastard doesn't deserve you!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" Sakura sobbed.

Ino looked at her friend in regret. But she couldn't help it. Her blood boiled at the thought of the back-stabbing bastard of an ex-husband Sakura had. He had left her when she was pregnant. Of course he didn't know she was pregnant, but still… If Sakura's brother hadn't went to visit his sister, then no one would even know what Sasuke had done, leaving his wife in such a situation to go make a movie. He brought her home. And then when the divorce papers came! I mean just suddenly getting divorce papers from your husband is such a horrible thing. And he had already signed it too! He didn't know how much time Sakura spent at her house, sobbing about the divorce. Ino sighed and hugged her friend, thinking of ways to kill the back-stabbing ex.

* * *

Meanwhile, the back-stabbing ex and his friends celebrated. They cracked open some wine and enjoyed. Later that night, we would find our hero lying on his cot, looking at the ceiling. He sighed and turned to face Naruto, who was on the cot next to him. Naruto looked at him inquisitively. Sasuke just asked, "What?"

"How come your so bitter? There are girls all over you but you just scorn them." Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto's eyes widened comically, "You're not gay are you?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Of course not."

"Then why?"

"It's a long story"

"I have time"

"Tch. Fine. I guess I'll tell you." Sasuke said. Naruto sat up, alert, ready to find out the mystery surrounding his new friend. "I guess it all started in college. I was really popular, in a band, had a girlfriend and everything. I was on top of the world. Then I decided to propose to my girlfriend."

"Did she reject you? Is that it?"

"No, she accepted but her parents…they didn't. I guess they thought it was a stupid fling. That we'd end up divorced or something like that." Sasuke gave a sad hollow laugh at this, "But I loved her. I truly loved her, with all my heart. I would die for her. So we ran away and got married."

"Wow romantic!"

"I guess. It was at first.You see, I have always wanted to be an actor. It's just something that I love almost as much as I loved my wife. I struggled to support us both. She helped me through it. We went around, trying to get me a job. Eventually I was offered a role as the lead actor in a movie."

"Were you? I haven't seen you in any movies."

"I'm getting there. Well I got the job and everything. But then the director noticed my wife. He told me that that could ruin my career before it even began if people knew I was married. I believed him. So I told my wife that I had to stay in a different apartment for a few weeks to keep up a charade of being single for the time being. She looked crushed. But I knew she could bare it. She has always been strong. Then I left. Weeks turned t months. But eventually the movie was going to make its premiere. I remember that day. I was so excited as I waited outside the doors of the theater to see the reaction of the audience. They hated it. I was heartbroken. But I had got the money for my work, even though it wasn't a job well done. I remember coveting the idea of going home and being in my wife's arms again. I thought her love could heal my disappointment."

"Did she leave because it flopped?"

Sasuke gave a sad smile, "No. I don't know why she left. When I came home, expecting my wife to greet me, I was met with coldness. The apartment was empty. I remember thinking she was playing a prank on me. I looked all over the house for her. The I saw a note. All it said was that she couldn't bare 'it' anymore and that she had to leave. I never found out what 'it' was. I guess it might have been loneliness. But I had only left her for a few months. I don't know…she just left. Two months later I got a divorce letter in the mail. She had already signed it. My heart broke even more. I had turned to cutting and drinking alcohol. Itachi comforted me back then. He helped me survive my depression. I still haven't gotten over it though. She was my one and only love. And she had just left."

Naruto could see the tears rolling down Sasuke's cheeks, by the light form the window. A surge of pity flew through him.

* * *

hmmm...do you see the story? analyze it carefully... lets see if you notice something...a very important something to the story. It's hidden though. Whoever guesses right will get sum virtual brownies! review please!


End file.
